bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Amaran
The Amarans were a sentient species characterized by both vulpine and canine characteristics. The Amaran anatomy included pointed ears; a narrow, bewhiskered snout; a furry body; a bipedal stance; and a bushy tail. As unrepentant hagglers, Amarans made natural traders, especially of non-sentient beasts, which they tamed and bred. Natives of the planet Amar, the Amarans became integrated into the galaxy by 15,000 BBY. Over time, Amarans emigrated from Amar to worlds such as Vulpter and Naboo. On the former planet, the vulpines served as managers of underground storage facilities owned by the Trade Federation cartel and staffed by workers drawn from the planet's native Vulptereen population. On Naboo, on the other hand, Amarans captured, tamed, and sold creatures such as the bursa. Biology and Appearance The Amarans were a species of small, sentient bipeds that were considered both vulpine and canine in nature. They had four clawed digits per limb and walked digitigrade upon their toes. Each member of the species had a bushy tail. The black eyes gazed forward, and a pointed muzzle held a red mouth and narrowed to a small, black nose surrounded by whiskers. Two large, pointed ears stood erect at the top of the head. Each Amaran was covered in variegated fur. One possible pattern paired red-orange fur across the back, tail, and outside of the arms and legs with white patches on the insides of the limbs and ears, on the snout, on the soles of the feet, and across the neck and belly. The fur grew short on most of the body with the exceptions of the tail and of tufted jowls. Society and Culture Amarans were well-known for their propensity to bargain and dicker over transactions. Some Amarans were known as beast charmers; a typical member of the profession might carry a staff in the course of his or her duties. The species wore clothing items such as trousers, vests, shirts, earrings, and necklaces. History The Amarans evolved on the planet Amar. The world became integrated into the greater galaxy at some point between 25,000 and 15,000 BBY, when it became part of the Airon sector, located in the Inner Rim portion of the Slice. The planet remained part of space controlled by the Galactic Republic during the Jedi Civil War of 3,959 to 3,956 BBY, the Mandalorian Wars of 3,976 to 3,960 BBY, and the Clone Wars of 22 to 19 BBY. Years later, in 137 ABY, the Amaran homeworld had fallen into space considered part of the Sith Lord Darth Krayt's Galactic Empire. Amaran in the Galaxy Amar's location in the Stenness Node afforded the species access to the ancient hyperspace terminal that traveled through it. By the time of the Clone Wars, Amarans had begun emigrating from Amar to other worlds. During the period in which the planet Vulpter was under Trade Federation control, six percent of the world's 421 million inhabitants—or 25.3 million individuals—were members of the Amaran species. The management staff of Trade Federation–owned underground storage tunnels on the planet was drawn entirely from Vulpter's Amaran population; the facilities were otherwise staffed by the planet's native species, the Vulptereens. The arrangement caused tension between the two species, since the Vulptereen laborers felt they were ill compensated for their hard labor in the subterranean locales. During the regime of the New Republic, some Amarans had established themselves in the Gungan Swamp on the planet Naboo. There, the Amarans captured wild bursas for breeding and off-world sales. They plied this trade on the planet Coruscant as well, with Amaran dealers constituting a major segment of the Coruscant Livestock Exchange and Exhibition, where they were known to have a wide selection of hard-to-find creatures. One such dealer negotiated with a Pacithhip who was interested in reselling a bursa to Hutts; meanwhile, a smaller Amaran spoke with a Veknoid. RPG D6 Stats Homeworld: Amar Technology Level: Space Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 1D+2/3D+2 KNOWLEDGE 2D/4D MECHANICAL 2D/4D PERCEPTION 2D+1/4D+1 STRENGTH 1D/3D TECHNICAL 2D/4D Special Skills: Mechanical-Beast Handling: The Amaran have a natural disposition to handling animals; as pets, beasts of burden, or any other use they might have for the animal. Because of this, they may advance the Beast Handling skill like a specialization, at half cost. Mechanical-Beast Training: The Amaran also have a natural disposition for training animal as well as training them. Due to their natural aptitude with animals, an Amaran character may advance the skill Beast Training like a specialization, at half cost. Special Abilities: Tails: Due to their tails acting as a natural balance, an Amaran receives a +1D to any skill checks involving balance. Claws: Amaran claws do STR+1 damage. Natural Hagglers: Amaran are natural born hagglers an bargainers. Amaran receive a +1D to their Value, Bargain, and Con when it comes to skill checks during business transactions. Story Factors: None. Move: 9/11 Size: 1 to 1.4 meters Behind the Scenes The Amaran are a somewhat canon species. They were originally conceived to be part of the source material for Episode I, The Phantom Menace, but were cut. Some time afterwards, the Amaran found their way into other source materials, with reference to other subjects that were introduced in Episode I. The description of the Amaran are official, from Wookieepedia and to be considered canon. The stats, however, are original and conjectural. Category:Species